


透明的阴影

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Grand Maison 东京, グランメゾン東京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 什么都会过去吗？京野不知道，他唯一知道的，是爱可能很快就会过去。
Relationships: 京野陆太郎/尾花夏树
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

那件事已经过去了好几年，京野也还在做与往日无二的工作，这可能是唯一一件令人感到安慰的事。他承了江藤老板的情，当然更多是丹后的，如果没有欠下那些钱的话，也许能更好一点。虽然京野并没有办法改变这一切，但总会想到如果……如果没有尾花会怎样？

他不知道。他也不知道尾花在哪里，他常常想起三年前的事情，他搞不清自己对尾花怀着怎样的情绪，但他总觉得有好些是自己的错误——他知道尾花是怎样的人，是他没能拦住他打人，也是他没能拦住他逃之夭夭，才害得自己，也害得他到了今天这步田地。

京野曾经靠自己的人脉打听尾花的事，答案千篇一律，他不知道这是因为对方真的在业内销声匿迹，还是友人们担忧自己是想报复才说谎，但尾花就是下落不明了。也有人说笑似地讲他可能死了，京野不喜欢这种说法，他觉得不可能，但这种声音让他有些恍惚——也许尾花也是受害者。京野记得很多关于他的事，比如说他得到自己可以并肩的答复时的笑，比如后来在取得三星路上他的汗水和泪水……当然更多的是他的反复无常和暴躁，但是他是天才，天才不该就这么消失在尘埃里。

尾花也许是真的很可怜，但京野没有做好准备要原谅他。

这种抗拒在再相见的一瞬间被点燃了，他看起来和三年前几乎没有区别，东躲西藏看来没让他受什么折磨，一样能随口说出不讨喜的话，对他人的痛苦视若无物。京野抓着尾花领子把他掼到墙上，他眉宇间的疼痛让京野尝到一丝复杂的快意，但与此同时他又觉察到一点可悲，于是他丢下一句硬邦邦的人渣，劝告那位即将踏上自己老路的伦子小姐，不如看看如今的自己。

\-------------------------------------------------

然而他和尾花的故事并没有到这里就结束，被尾花又一次挑中的合作伙伴，早见伦子，是一个和他们俩都不一样的人，她热情，坦诚，还有几分不太聪明的莽撞，当然，最重要的是，她还有钱，才能轻易地说要把自己的将来买下。

于是京野跟着她走了，他难得别扭地说是为了她而不是为了尾花，尾花也难得的没有针锋相对，京野从远处眯着眼看到他的笑，不知道为什么松了口气。

京野想，但这并不意味着他们就突然和好可以装作无事发生过一样一起工作了，更何况，这工作与几年前尾花信誓旦旦邀他一起开餐馆时没有什么不同。他以为尾花多少会有尴尬，但他没有。他们的关系在尾花眼里，似乎没有因为中间空白的三年发生任何的改变，他依然肆意妄为地指使着自己做这做那，好像自己本就应该无所不能。这中间没有寒暄和叙旧，好像那三年凭空消失了一样，更重要的是，没有道歉，京野觉得有点不适应，又觉得这才是尾花。

于是他也学着缓和下来，在某一个关店还早的晚上邀请尾花上小酒馆去坐坐，他给尾花把酒杯倒满，尾花坐在他的右手边，只点了点头，连句谢谢也没说。京野琢磨了一会儿，仍觉得尴尬，或许是因为平日他们之间总有伦子，相泽，或者别的什么人，所以现在的安静才显得有些奇怪。

“我没能听说你的事，问不到。”京野喝了口酒，啤酒冰冰凉凉的气泡附在他的胸膛，他声音发紧，好像哽咽一样。

尾花的脸上突然露出一种很微妙的表情，“如果你想要问我过得好不好，你可以直接问‘你过得好不好’。”通常他们俩中不坦诚的那个人是尾花，但如今尾花竟然来质疑他为什么不能坦诚，于是京野老实地重复了一遍尾花的话，“你过得好不好？”

“不太好，”尾花简单地回答道，“但是你的事我可是听说过不少。”

京野端着杯子的手在空中顿了一顿，他倒是没有疑心尾花会关心他的下场，即便是尾花犯下了无法回头的错，还从自己的身边逃走了……但坦白这种关心？这可不像是尾花夏树。

“那都过去了。”他平静地说。

“京野，如果真的过去了，我在巴黎会遇见的，应该是你吧？”

“这事在你心里就是这么简单吗？”京野差点被这话吓得呛住了，这人还真是一如既往的大言不惭啊，巴黎是他的旧伤，是一场噩梦，人的确是会去重温旧梦，但要这旧梦是噩梦就难说了。但他在尾花的脸上看不到一点开玩笑的意思，尾花只是若有所思地把玩着掌心里被喝空的酒杯，“我不知道，应该要更困难吗？”

京野突然明白了尾花只想宽慰他，让自己不去想他究竟是过得怎样不好，他的心里突然翻滚上一层既酸又涩的滋味，他看着尾花略显疲态的脸，后者的眼神和他相交了几秒，又若无其事地转开了，“干嘛这么看着我？”

“没什么。”他没把这一切点破，只是替尾花把酒杯满上，而后他们碰了杯，继续说些无关紧要的话，京野想，他们好像就这么错过了最好的回首彼此未能参与的过去的机会，但也许更好的是只往前看。

\----------------------------------------------

不知道是回忆在侵蚀着这种相似的生活，还是这种相似的生活覆盖了回忆，那种朦胧的、抓不住的感觉在尾花住到他家里时达到了峰值。京野躺在自己的床上，夜里静得足够让他听到另一个人的心跳和呼吸。

当他们说尾花不见了的时候，比起害怕他逃走，京野更多的是担忧，他没觉得尾花会因此就消失得无意无踪。他回忆起晚上自己的话，觉得有一点自责——他已经很少想起Escofille和在Escofille的事情了，他为自己一时口快的话是否伤害了尾花隐隐忧心。但不知道是否是尾花的倔强传染了他，面对相泽的忧心，他表现得满不在乎，“那个和工作是两码事吧？”

相泽闻言像是想到了什么，而他熟悉相泽这个表情，这话他不是第一次说，在Escofille他也说过，但那个时候，勇敢告白的人和选择沉默的人与这次的并不相同。

因为愧疚，他在相泽走后把自己家的地址发给了尾花，他本来想再写点什么，但又不想尾花觉得他太过刻意。

尾花没有回，意料之中。

当然尾花回到店里以后明显没能原谅他也在意料之中，事情总是一团糟啊，听到他孩子气地说要住到别处去，京野拼了命才忍住了叹气的冲动，并因此对尾花师父的拜访有了不好的预感。

而事实也没让他失望，他为突如其来的批评感到非常困扰，他诚心想改，尾花却没想就此放过他，言辞间的尖锐和刻薄毫不收敛，仿佛就是想要刺激得他说些同样不讨喜的话。于是他满足了他企图吵架的孩子气，“我绝对不会把自己的私情掺杂进工作中，我和某个抛下餐厅不管，溜之大吉的家伙不同。”京野撂下话，不知道是在提醒对方还是提醒自己。

当然，这个时候的离开，为了不太矫情，也是不回头为好，京野想。

但尾花似乎感觉不到他也生气了，他似乎笃定着自己总要选择原谅的，毕竟一时上头说出不理智的话的是自己，更重要的是，会反省的也是自己。他一个电话毫无解释就想要自己随叫随到，京野觉得自己在纵容他，但也想不出更好的解决办法。

下一次吧，下一次就跟他说“不行”，京野下定了决心。

于是在尾花突然出现在他的门前时，他认真地说了不行，但尾花完全听不进去，只是举着手机直愣愣地伸到自己眼前，“是某人主动发过来的地址哦，明晃晃的邀请函，现在又说什么不行，玩什么欲擒故纵啊。”

“看不清看不清……根本什么都看不清。”京野试图把他的手推远一点，最好连带着能把这个人都推出自己家门，但这个计划很失败。当京野发现尾花竟然什么也没带，魔爪还往自己的衣柜里面伸的时候，他真实地后悔起了来。

“到底有没搞错，很奇怪吧，这可是我家啊，你怎么是这么主动的客人？”

\--------------------------------------------------

不能说讨厌，但的确喜欢不起来，这种，好像什么都没变的感觉。

“尾花，”他闭着眼睛，小声地叫着尾花的名字，对方没有回应，于是他又叫了一次，“尾花。”

“嗯？”他分辨得出来尾花的声音已经有点勉强，大概是快要睡着。

“如果你希望我去和顾客们真心相对，真诚交流，你大可不必把这事弄得这么复杂。”

“这很复杂吗……只是一个电话而已。”

京野在被子里翻了个白眼，这人果然根本理解不了他人的辛苦啊，“和我真诚交流有那么困难吗？”

“你又不是客人，晚安——”尾花显然不想回答这个问题，京野想，他听见对方窸窸窣窣地在睡袋里翻身的声音，像一只怕冷的仓鼠钻进木屑。


	2. Chapter 2

大概是某一个休日，气温骤降，尾花打发他去买奶茶，京野对此提出了反对意见，大意是一个大叔跑去那种全是女高中生的地方排队只会被当做变态吧，尾花却不以为然，“但两个大叔一起去会更变态吧？”

但他的意思是比起奶茶他们应该有别的选择吧，但是尾花从来都是这样，永远装作听不懂他的弦外之音，京野想，所以他现在才一个人在奶茶店门口冷得直跺脚。

旁边年轻女孩三三两两地私语着，他不知道自己该把眼神往哪儿放，或许尾花说错了，他是该带尾花一块儿来，好歹多个能说话的同伴，他付了钱，但连等叫号都有点煎熬。

尾花会在做什么呢？京野拎着奶茶往家里走的时候突然有点好奇，大概是无所事事地靠在沙发上翻自己的漫画书，要是真这样倒不如陪自己一块出来，但他记忆里的尾花讨厌寒冷，会念叨说太冷手指都伸展不开，没哪个手艺人会喜欢冬天。

京野把那只空着的手揣进口袋，小声地自言自语道，“好冷啊。”

当京野推开自己的家门，他突然意识到家里连一盏灯都没开，一只温暖的手突然搭上他拎着奶茶的那只手的手腕，然后又很快缩了回去，京野掏出手机，一张皱成一团的脸被手机屏幕的光映亮，近在咫尺。

“好冷啊……吓到了吗？”

“故意的吗？”他反问，尾花不搭话，只把顶灯点亮，又哆哆嗦嗦地把门关好。

京野把拖鞋换好，把袋子递到尾花面前，“草莓和原味，你要喝哪一个？”

“你喝哪个？”

京野搓了搓指尖，在尾花身边盘着腿坐了下来，“草莓……吧？”他明显看到尾花撇了撇嘴，“好嘛，干嘛那副样子，给你喝就是了。”

他把那杯浅粉色的奶茶推给尾花，后者仍没多高兴，一脸阴霾或者说若有所思，他有些无奈地咬着吸管，奶茶已经有些凉，尝起来没那么甜了，他能感觉到里面的珍珠在按秒倒计时在那凉掉的液体里慢慢变硬。

他认真地用后槽牙和那些黏糊糊的小东西们斗争，然后尾花似乎做了什么重要的决定似的——向他伸出了手，京野不疑有他，把自己的奶茶放进了他的手心，“这个吗？”他问，但尾花看起来更不高兴了，他有样学样地咬着吸管，而京野也趁此机会尝了一口草莓的那杯，觉得果然这个更好一些。

喝完奶茶好一会儿他们都没说话，中间尾花突然说要去店里研究新菜，他瞄了一眼手机屏上的时钟，拦了一把，“你回来太晚会让我睡不好的哦，我可不是小年轻了啊。”他几乎做好了尾花说自己睡在店里的准备，但尾花竟然回了句好。

“哈？”

“不是说免得我回来吵醒你这个难再入睡的大叔吗？”他似乎不满京野脸上的犹豫，“所以要现在就睡吗？”

他的意思似乎是现在还不该睡，京野想，那你想做什么呢，他把准备好的问题压在舌下抬起了头，就差一个提问的机会了，但是尾花找好了他想做的事——他温热的唇堵住了京野的嘴，草莓香精有些廉价的甜味似乎一直还附着在他的舌面上，于是京野只能尝到放大的甜，他眼里像起了雾，模糊的是尾花放大的、蜜糖色的眼睛，而眼睛的主人的手沉沉地按在他的肩上。

他总不在接吻的时候闭眼，像一只不安的鹿或是盯上猎物的老虎，京野搞不懂自己为什么举了两个截然相反的例子，他也搞不懂自己为什么在这个时候还能走神想这些事。那恍惚又焦虑的三年在他的脑海中快进播放，一幕幕中都没有面前这个令人头痛的男人，但是总和他有关，什么都和他有关，然后是嘴唇上的刺痛把京野带回当下。

尾花的手还在他的肩上，温暖顺着他们接触的那一小块地方流进他的身体，他不觉得安全，但也不觉得抗拒。

“你总是不闭眼。”京野说。

“不然怎么看得到你在走神？”

京野失笑，“你又不是为了看我走神才睁眼的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

尾花直起身，膝盖顶在他的肋骨上，害他在顺势倒下去的时候不小心磕到了头，“这是谋杀哦。”

“那也等你死了再说。”他骑跨在京野的大腿根，京野微微仰起头，能看见他绷得紧紧的下颌线。尾花俯下身，像一团有温度的阴影轻柔地覆盖在他的身上，他没有防备，或者说他根本没想防着尾花，于是尾花带着草莓味的舌尖又一次探进他的齿列，他微微张开嘴有些被动地接受着这个吻，于是尾花更加放肆起来，勾卷着他闪躲的舌尖吸吮了起来。

尾花似乎不止在这个吻里倾注了柔情，他热乎乎的手从京野的羊毛衫下摆伸了进去，整个身体的重量都压在京野的身上，这让京野感到有点喘不上气，眼前浮现的是尾花更年轻一点的脸，他那时也一样热烈，强硬，不讲道理，但很快缺氧就让这画面变得更加模糊，京野只好挣扎着伸手握住他的腰，想把他推远一点，尾花却立马绷紧了腰，也就是这个动作让他们的下身紧紧地贴在一块，他飞快地从京野的衣服里抽出手，重重地打在对方手背上，“你手也太冰了。”

“你太霸道了。”京野把手放在唇边哈着气，他的嘴唇上还留着尾花的温度，尾花歪着头，居高临下地看了他好一会儿，突然起身把他带着一块站了起来，他被逼退了几步，一屁股坐在榻榻米上散放的被子上。灯突然灭了，尾花潮湿的吐息黏在他的侧颈，京野伸出方才好不容易搓热了的手，隔着衣服按在他的后腰上，然后用指尖潜入那松松垮垮的裤腰往下摸。

他比自己记忆里更瘦了，甚至比自己想象中还瘦，但没变的是仍会在京野的抚摸下诚实地喘息，他绷紧身体伺机反击，像一团坚硬的火。京野胡思乱想着恰当不恰当的比喻，而尾花的身体在他的掌下迎上来，把他牢牢地压在床上，他听见晰晰索索的声音在耳边响起，尾花的手指似乎潜进了他的枕头下，在那儿翻找着什么。

京野有些不解，而后又释然，尾花的另一只手紧紧地压在他的锁骨上，用力到让他觉得有些疼，“可恶……”他听见尾花骂了一句，这让他心情有些复杂，他叹了一口气，尾花的动作停住了。

“尾花，”他低声叫着男人的名字，从那暖和的衣服下不舍地抽出手，摸索着握住了尾花的手臂，他微微挺起身把脸埋在尾花带着熟悉沐浴露味道的胸膛，闷闷地说，“不在那里，我已经没有放在那里的习惯了，记得吗？这里不是巴黎了。”


End file.
